Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs. Pit and Dark Pit
Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs. Pit and Dark Pit is an episode of DBX, featuring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck from Mickey Mouse franchise and Pit and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus. Description Disney vs. Nintendo!, who of these white and blacks characters, sidekicks and sometimes rivals will win. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX Fight Stage: Aleatory Music: (Cue: Retro Rivals) Mickey and Donald would be walking when suddenly noticed two heroes equal to them for wath Mickey said. Mickey: Hey Donald, look at this heroes like us. Donald: Let's face them Mickey. Mickey: In agreement Donald: Hey fools, let's face them. Pit and Dark Pit: It's okay. They prepared for the battle. HERE WE GO!!! Pit and Dark Pit shot arrows, wich Mickey and Donald dodge, and Donald said. Donald: Hey Mickey, take care of the black, i'll try to go down of the white. Mickey: It's okay. Donald and Mickey entered giving a barrage of punches and kicks to Pit and Dark Pit. Then Pit drew his sword, so Donald pullet out his fencing sword. Donald: Engarde. The two collides with swords several times, until Donald desarmed Pit. Donald: Ha, ha. Donald tried to cut Pit who used his Orbitar to avoid cuts and Pit uses his Radial Armband, sending Donald to fly and Pit uses his flght to kick and finish Donald in the air, and collisions hit in the air, until they land on the ground. On the other side, Mickey took out his Kingdom Key D and Dark Pit took out his sword and collided weapons several times until Mickey used Pearl, attack that Dark Pit used his Orbitar to avoid the balls of light, wich are directed Mickey who uses the Auto-Teleport to avoid them, and Mickey uses the Stopza to freeze time and his opponent hitting him with a combo of his Keyblade and time went to normal, with Dark Pit wounded. Then Pit team up his Ez Cannon and shoots lighting that Donald narrowly misses and decides to outfit his Kingdom Hearts outfit and says. Donald: You tought he was a bad fighter because you're wrong. Donald uses Donald Thunder, wich Pit collides with arrows, so Donald uses Thundaga, that Pit is forced to block with his orbitar, but Donald dodges his attack. and use Donald Fire, humorosly burning the angel, who has screaming in pain, and extinguished the flames of the fire and Donald decides to use Fantasy, sending Pit flying to a wall in a wall with the attack. Dark Pit then uses the Electroshock Arm sending Mickey flying to a wall, and Mickey and Donald get together for the problems they have been given. Mickey: They are very strong Donald, we will have to use our best weapons. Donald: It's okay. Mickey used the Magic Brush, loaded with Thinner and Donald becomes Paperinik. Mickey and Donald: It is our opportunity! Donald catches Pit with his grappling hook and hits Pit in the gut, and Mickey tries to shoot the Thinner at Dark Pit who tries to use the Orbitar that is melted by the substance of the Thinner. Dark Pit: Oh no! Mickey keeps shooting forcing Dark Pit to dodges. Donald shoots lasers at Pit who blocks them with his Orbitar, but Donald dodges and grabs Pit's hand and electrocutes the angel. Donald then used the Revolving Pull-Out Punch hitting the angel several times with the boxing glove, and teleports it to the air with th 87bis Teleporter, but Pit flies throught the air. Donald: Mickey i need to use Ludwig Von Drake's superhero machine to beat this angel, put it in villain mode! Mickey: I'ts okay. Donald finds the machine and enters, while Mickey presses the switch in villain mode and becomes Duck of Doom. Pit in the air notices Donald in his form and decides to get to him when he arrives Donald says. Donald: Now let's see if you can with my final suit!. Pit charges Donald, who quickly shoots a ray of his brain at Pit sending the angel against a wall. Donald: Ha, pathetic but now i'm more angry than before!. Donald became huge reaching space and Pit decides to use Three Treasures Sacreds and flew into space to get Donald and said. Pit: Let'se if you can with this!. Pit and Donald fired lightning bolts, but Donald's beam was superior and the lightning vaporized Pit completely who screamed in agony. "K.O." Dark Pit decided to use Dark Pit Staff, that Mickey collided with the Thinner surpased the ray of Dark Pit that was erased little by little, who shouted in agony then melting slowly "K.O." Mickey and Donald celebrated their victory and walked calmy again. Results The winner is: Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Black vs. White Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Sword Duel Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero